Schmerzlos
by SoyTryphena
Summary: Lupin ist schwer verletzt und Snape erinnert sich. Autorisierte Übersetzung.


Alle Charaktere gehören JK Rowling. Die Story gehört nicht mir sondern The Treacle Tart. (Story-ID 2153978). Dies ist eine autorisierte Übersetzung der FF von The Treacle Tart auf . Reviews (auf Englisch) könnt Ihr abgeben unter der Story-ID 2153978 oder (auf Deutsch) an mich. Ich leite sie dann übersetzt an The Treacle Tart weiter.

* * *

**Schmerzlos**  
**Von The Treacle Tart  
Übersetzt von SoyTryphena**

Er sollte ärgerlich sein. So reagierte er üblicherweise auf diese Dinge. Eine Litanei beißender Bemerkungen, Flüche und so weiter sollte eigentlich in diesem Moment aus seinem Mund kommen, ihm frei und wild über die dünnen, blutleeren Lippen fließen. Wie oft noch würden Torheit und Narretei anderer seine ohnehin strapazierte Geduld auf die Probe stellen? Ihm seine Zeit stehlen?

Aber seine Worte waren verloren, wenn die Ohren, an die sie gerichtet waren, sie nicht hören konnten – warum also sich die Mühe machen? Warum kreative Beleidigungen und erfinderische Unflätigkeiten anbringen, wenn das Zielsubjekt nicht in der Lage war, darauf zu reagieren? Wo blieb da der Spaß?

Es war ein Spiel für ihn. Wie viele oder wenige Worte waren nötig, bis Potter sich nicht mehr im Zaum halten konnte? Weasley puterrot wurde? Granger den Arm sinken ließ? Longbottom winselte? Draco schmollte? Albus ihn vom Nachmittagstee befreite? Minerva wie eine wütende Katze „Severus!" fauchte?

Lupin jedoch war eine Herausforderung. Er konnte bemerkenswert viel Gift schlucken. Es war beinahe unmöglich, zu ihm durchzudringen. Fünf Punkte, wenn er ihn dazu bringen konnte, entnervt die Augen wiederholt zu öffnen und zu schließen. Zehn Punkte, wenn er ihn zusammenzucken lassen konnte. Zwanzig, wenn er ihn dazu brachte, seinen vollen Namen auszusprechen. Hundert, wenn er brüllte. Als Lupin als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste auf Hogwarts gearbeitet hatte, hatte Severus über die wöchentlich erreichten Punkte Buch geführt. Verdammter Werwolf! Er hatte nie mehr als fünfzig Punkte erreicht.

Severus Snape saß in dem mittelalterlichen Folterinstrument, das die Krankenstation einen Stuhl zu nennen wagte, und wachte über die stetigen, doch flachen Atemzüge Remus Lupins. Der ansonsten leere Krankenflügel war ruhig. Niemand hatte überhaupt etwas dort verloren, erst recht kein flüchtiger Werwolf, der von allen für tot gehalten wurde. Severus ließ seine Gereiztheit auf kleiner Flamme köcheln, unterbrach jedoch die heilsame Stille nicht, während er dort saß und ein Leben Revue passieren ließ.

* * *

"_Du musst mir nicht helfen." _

_"Professor Sorin hat mir deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich keine Wahl habe. Entweder bestehst du die Prüfung in Zaubertränke und machst einen anständigen Abschluss oder ich kann meine eigene Note für dieses Jahr vergessen."_

_"Daran bist du selbst Schuld, und das weißt du auch. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, warum du darauf bestehst, ihn vor der gesamten Klasse korrigieren zu müssen."_

_"Er ist inkompetent und ich war so höflich, ihn darauf hinzuweisen."_

_"Du bist wirklich merkwürdig."_

_"Und du bist nutzlos und zu nichts zu gebrauchen. Nachdem wir das Offensichtliche nun geklärt haben, können wir bitte diesen Trank zu Ende brauen?"_

* * *

Sorgfältig hielt er die Pipette über die schreckliche Wunde in Lupins Arm. Die silberne Klinge, mit der die tiefen Schnitte geschlagen worden waren, blockierte die natürlichen Selbstheilungskräfte des Werwolfs. Snape hatte es zwar geschafft, die heftigen Blutungen zu stoppen, die Schnitte selbst waren jedoch noch offen. Und sie waren tief. Es war ein Glück für Lupin, dass Snape die einzige bekannte Therapie zur Behandlung von durch Silberklingen verursachte Schnittwunden vorrätig hatte.

Die Flüssigkeit musste in einzelnen Tropfen direkt auf die Wunde aufgebracht werden, dann musste man einen Moment warten, bis sich die Verletzung geschlossen hatte, bevor der nächste Tropfen verabreicht werden konnte.. Snape sah sich die Schnitte an, die wie eine Karte über Lupins schmalen Körper liefen und berechnete die Anzahl der Stunden, die noch vor ihm lagen. Ohne ein Wort wandte er sich wieder seinem Patienten zu – und seinen Erinnerungen.

* * *

_  
"Ich habe bestanden." _

_"Ich weiß."_

_"Danke… für alles."_

_"Gern geschehen."_

_"Komm doch mit uns nach Hogsmeade. Ich gebe dir ein Butterbier aus."_

_"Du glaubst wohl, dass ich nichts besseres zu tun habe, als meine Zeit mit einem Gryffindor zu verplempern?"_

_"Du hast deine Zeit in den letzten drei Wochen jeden einzelnen Abend mit mir verplempert."_

_"Das war eine Strafarbeit. Mittlerweile bin ich davon erlöst."_

_"War es denn wirklich so schlimm?"_

_"Nein… nein, vermutlich gibt es Schlimmeres. Ein Ausschlag im Intimbereich wäre zum Beispiel sicher unangenehmer."_

_"Okay… okay… Ich verstehe schon. Aber wenn du deine Meinung ändern solltest, weißt du, wo du uns findest. Wir sind wahrscheinlich gegen vier Uhr in den Drei Besen."_

* * *

"Ich bin damals hingegangen", hörte er sich selbst zu dem reglosen Körper von Remus Lupin sagen. "Damals, als du mich auf ein Butterbier nach Hogsmeade eingeladen hast. Ich saß an dem Ecktisch hinter der Coritia, die Madam Rosmerta nie gestutzt hat. Ich habe stundenlang dort gesessen und dir zugesehen, wie du mit deinen Freunden gelacht hast. Immer, wenn jemand die Tür hereinkam, hast du dich umgedreht."

Die Tinktur brannte, wenn sie die Schnittwunden berührte. Snape wusste das. Wäre Lupin bei Bewusstsein, würde er bei jedem einzelnen Tropfen schreien. In seinem derzeitigen Zustand konnte er jedoch nichts spüren. Die gesamte Prozedur war schmerzlos. Lupin war kataleptisch, sein Körper war starr und er konnte den beißenden Schmerz der Tinktur nicht fühlen. Trotzdem blies Snape seinen Atem sanft über den sich verschließenden Schnitt.

"Ich wollte kommen", sagte er. "Überrascht dich das? Ich hatte mich an deine Gegenwart und die aufgezwungene Gemeinsamkeit gewöhnt. Ich habe mich beinahe… Ich habe mich beinahe darauf gefreut, mit dir zu arbeiten. Wenn du dem Einfluss deiner Quidditch-besessenen Freunde entzogen warst, warst du nicht uninteressant. Beinahe… adäquat."

Er richtete sich auf, um seine Arbeit zu betrachten – die Schulter, an der er beinahe eine Stunde gearbeitet hatte. Von den klaffenden Schnitten, die dort zu sehen gewesen waren, als Snape ihn gefunden hatte, waren kaum wahrnehmbare weiße Linien geblieben. Die geheilte Haut war rosig und glatt und Severus ließ seinen Daumen unwillkürlich über die dünnen Narben gleiten.

"Natürlich habe ich es nicht getan", fuhr er fort. "Trotz unseres Waffenstillstands wusste ich, dass ich dort nicht willkommen sein würde. Ich kann mir die Szene gut vorstellen, die Black gemacht hätte, wäre ich dort aufgetaucht. Das reichte schon fast, weißt du? Die Neugierde auf seine Reaktion darauf, dass du mich zu einem Drink eingeladen hattest, war so groß, dass ich es fast getan hätte. Das wäre ein schönes Spektakel geworden. Aber ich hatte ungewöhnlich gute Laune und wollte sie mir nicht von diesem Neanderthaler verderben lassen, den du einen Freund nanntest. Ich bin kein Masochist… jedenfalls nicht immer." Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem dünnen Lächeln, als er sich vorbeugte und leicht über den heilenden Schnitt auf Lupins Unterarm blies.

"Außerdem hatte ich mich zu diesem Zeitpunkt daran gewöhnt, dich zu beobachten. Eine Angewohnheit übrigens, die ich auch zwei Jahrzehnte später nicht aufgegeben habe."

* * *

_"Ich vertraue dir nicht." _

_"Ich weiß."_

_"Du verdienst es nicht, hier zu sein, an dieser Schule zu unterrichten."_

_"Auch das weiß ich."_

_"Ist das alles, was du zu sagen hast?"_

_"Was könnte ich denn sagen, damit du deine Meinung änderst?"_

_"Absolut gar nichts."_

_"Dann hat es ja auch keinen Zweck, nicht wahr?"_

_"Ich werde ein Auge auf dich haben."_

_"Nichts anderes habe ich erwartet."_

* * *

Snape arbeitete sich Lupins Arm herunter und machte eine Pause, als er das schlanke Handgelenk und die Hand erreichte, die mit der Handfläche zum Himmel geöffnet da lag.

"Du warst immer ein Narr, Lupin. Ein guter Lehrer, aber ein Narr. Und ja, darin steckt ein Kompliment, wenn du dir genau überlegst, was ich gesagt habe. Überrascht dich das ebenfalls? Du hast es jedenfalls geschafft, mich zu überraschen, und das war eine reife Leistung. Ich hatte erwartet, dass du auf dem Posten wie jeder andere vor dir jämmerlich versagen würdest. So wenige begreifen die Schönheit der dunklen Künste. So wenige begreifen, dass die mächtigste Verteidigung im Respekt gegenüber dieser Magie und im Verständnis ihres Ursprungs besteht. Man muss sie nicht fürchten, sondern ehren. Das ist eigentlich ein recht einfaches Konzept, und du… du hast es verstanden. Vielleicht hattest du, weil du selbst ein dunkles Wesen bist, ein Verständnis, das anderen abgeht, zu dem sie keinen Zugang haben. Hätte ich dich nicht so sehr gehasst, ich hätte dich vielleicht respektieren können."

Er arbeitete schweigend weiter. Bald waren beide Arme frei von Schrammen und Abschürfungen. Severus wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit Lupins Torso zu und nahm sich die Zeit, eine riesige Narbe zu betrachten, die quer über seine Brust lief. Vier verheilte, doch ehemals tiefe Risse zogen sich über Lupins Oberkörper. Vier dicke Narben, so intensiv und deutlich zu sehen, dass man denken könnte, sie wären erst vor kurzem entstanden. Vier Linien, die das Ende des einen und den Beginn eines anderen Lebens kennzeichneten, den Verlust der Menschlichkeit und den Beginn von Schmerz. Wie unter Zwang streiften Snapes Finger langsam die Spuren der Wunde.

Weitere Erinnerungen kamen hoch, ungebeten und ungewollt.

* * *

_"Was ist los, Severus?" _

_"Nichts, das dich etwas anginge."_

_"Du hast Schmerzen."_

_"Brillant beobachtet."_

_"Kann ich helfen?"_

_"Kannst du den dunklen Lord vernichten?"_

_"… Nein."_

_"Dann bist du genauso nutzlos wie eh und je."_

_"Passiert das… Passiert das oft?"_

_"Nur wenn er ein bisschen Spaß haben will. Er feiert die Flucht seiner Getreuen aus Askaban mit etwas leichter Folter an denen von uns, die sich abgewendet hatten."_

_"Er spielt mit dir?"_

_"Er erinnert mich daran, dass ich sein Mal trage. Er erinnert mich daran, wem ich gehöre."_

_"Das tut mir leid."_

_"Ich brauche dein Mitleid nicht."_

_"Es ist kein Mitleid…es ist Teilnahme. Ich weiß das eine oder andere über dunkle Male, die ein Leben kontrollieren können. Ich weiß das eine oder andere über Leid und Schmerzen, die sie mit sich bringen."_

* * *

"Sie folgen uns überall hin, nicht wahr? Diese dunklen Male?" Snape flüsterte, während seine Finger noch immer über die Narben strichen, die Lupins Brust verunstalteten. "Sie wollen uns an unseren Platz in der Welt erinnern, uns daran erinnern, dass es keinen Ausweg gibt, weil es, egal wie sehr man es versucht, Dinge gibt, die uns bis ins Grab folgen werden."

Snape hob die Hand und fuhr fort, die Tinktur zu verabreichen, Tropfen für Tropfen. Leicht wurde Luft über wiederbelebte Haut geblasen, lindernder Atem, beruhigende Worte im Geheimen gegeben und gesprochen.

"Ich verstand, was du damals meintest… dass wir uns ähnlicher waren, als wir jemals zugegeben hätten. Dass wir uns auf eine Weise verstanden, die anderen fremd bleibt, weil uns der Schmerz so vertraut ist, dass wir uns ein Leben ohne ihn nicht vorstellen können. Ich habe meinen Schmerz nie genossen, aber ich glaubte, dass ich ihn wegen meiner Torheit und Narretei verdient hatte. Auch deinen Schmerz habe ich nie genossen. Oh ja, eine weitere Enthüllung. Ich habe dir nie Leid gewünscht, Lupin. Damals nicht… und heute auch nicht."

* * *

_"Hast du irgendwelche Pläne, dich jemals wieder der Welt der Lebenden anzuschließen?" _

_"Verpiss dich."_

_"Wunderbar. Schön zu sehen, dass du dich noch immer gewählt ausdrücken kannst."_

_"Ich habe nicht die Geduld, mich jetzt mit dir zu beschäftigen, Severus. Verschwinde."_

_"Ich habe nicht die Geduld, mich mit dir und deiner Zerbrechlichkeit zu beschäftigen. Ich werde nicht auf Zehenspitzen um dich herumschleichen aus Angst, dass du zerbrechen könntest. Falls du es vergessen haben solltest: da draußen tobt ein Krieg und die Welt muss gerettet werden. Deine schäbige Anwesenheit wird verlangt."_

_"Du musst das genießen. Bist du jetzt glücklich, Severus? Er ist fort. In einem einzigen Augenblick aus der Welt verschwunden. Verdampft. In den Äther zerstreut. War das nicht dein größter Wunsch?"_

_"Du hast keine Ahnung, was mein größter Wunsch ist, du jämmerlicher Werwolf. Ich kann dir versichern, dass Black darin nicht auftaucht. Nicht jeder von uns hat sein Glück gebaut auf einen halb wahnsinnigen-"_

_"Nicht! Wag es nicht, diesen Satz zu Ende zu sprechen!"_

_"Oder was? Kommst du dann aus dem Bett? Stellst die Flasche weg? Tötest mich mit dem ekelhaften Gestank eines Körpers, der seit Wochen kein Wasser mehr gesehen hat?"_

_"Du hast überhaupt kein Herz! Keine Seele. Wie konntest du nur ein ganzes Leben so leben, als hätte dich bereits ein Dementor geküsst?"_

_"Denkst du etwa, du bist der einzige, der leidet? Wann hast du denn die Exklusivrechte an diesem Privileg erworben? Du kannst hier drin bleiben, verwesen und verfaulen, oder dich zusammenreißen und dafür sorgen, dass Black nicht umsonst gestorben ist. Ich hätte gedacht, dass du ihn angesichts des Ungerechtigkeit, die ihm im Leben angetan wurde, im Tod rehabilitiert sehen willst."_

_"Was weißt du schon von Gerechtigkeit?"_

_"Oh, ich weiß einiges über Gerechtigkeit, auch wenn ich zugebe, dass sie seit langer Zeit in meinem Leben nicht mehr aufgetaucht ist. Ich kenne auch die Rache. Ich kenne den Hass. Ich kenne den Verlust. Und ich kenne das Leid. Manche von uns brauchen keinen Vollmond, um unsere Dämonen zu sehen."_

* * *

"Ich habe mich verantwortlich gefühlt, weißt du? Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass du wegen meiner Worte Mission um Mission angenommen hast, eine gefährlicher als die andere. Ich habe Schuld gefühlt, so tief, dass ich nicht gewusst hatte, dass ich überhaupt noch dazu fähig war. Ich fühlte…" Er brach ab und wusste nicht, wie er den Satz beenden sollte. Vielleicht waren diese beiden Worte schon genug.

"Irgend etwas muss man mir angesehen haben", fuhr er fort, "denn als du verschwunden warst, sah Potter mich mit so etwas wie Mitleid an, und ich hätte ihn dafür beinahe exterminiert." Snape zog vorsichtig die Laken über Lupins verheilten Körper und hüllte die empfindliche Haut sorgfältig ein.

"Und dann bist du verschwunden. In den Äther zerstreut wie dein Freund. Niemand wusste, wo wir nach dir suchen sollten… niemand außer mir. Ja, du bist immer ein Narr gewesen… ein Narr, der allein versuchte, einen dunklen Lord und ein paar Dutzend seiner Speichellecker zu vernichten. Und nur ich – ich, der ich verstehe, wie ein dunkles Mal und ein Leben voller Leid und Schmerz dies zum einzigen Ausweg werden lassen konnte – nur ich wusste, wo du zu finden warst. Nur ich wusste, wie ich dich zurückbringen konnte."

Die Sonne erhob sich langsam über den Horizont und badete den Werwolf im goldenen Licht des Morgens. Snape hielt inne und fuhr mit der Fingerkuppe über Lupins Wange. "Ich akzeptiere das hier nicht als Ausrede dafür, dass du dich wieder versteckst. Ich erwarte dich beim Abendessen, Lupin. Es wäre völlig unpassend, jetzt zu sterben – man würde dich vermissen."

Severus richtete sich auf, ergriff die zerrissenen und blutgetränkten Überreste seines Umhangs und ging.

* * *

"Du scheinst nicht überrascht zu sein, mich zu sehen. Das ist merkwürdig. Alle anderen schienen schockiert zu sein. Madam Pomfrey kam in den Krankenflügel und schrie, als sie mich sah."

"Oh, ich dachte, an diese Art von Reaktion seiest du gewöhnt."

"Normalerweise schreien nur Mistgabeln schwingende Dörfler, wenn sie mich sehen. Sie schrie, weil sich nicht erwartet hatte, mich zu sehen, und erst recht, weil sie und alle anderen gedacht hatten, ich sei tot. Minerva war stumm vor Schreck und Albus hat sich beinahe an seinen Zitronendrops verschluckt."

"Stumm, sagst du? Das ist eine Premiere."

"Niemand wusste, dass ich hier war, Severus, und wie ich zurückgekommen bin. Außerdem zeigte eine Untersuchung, dass ich schwer verletzt war, und dass die ganze Nacht über Heiltinkturen angewendet wurden – über mindestens acht Stunden."

"Wie schön für dich."

"In der Tat, sehr schön, denn ich war mit Silberklingen angegriffen worden und die einzige bekannte Therapie dafür ist eine Salbe mit nicht besonders langer Haltbarkeit. Irgend jemand muss eine großzügige Menge davon auf Vorrat gehabt haben."

"Du hattest Glück, dass dieser jemand dich gefunden hat."

"Ich hatte Glück… und ich bin dankbar."

"Wo führt dieses Gespräch eigentlich hin, Lupin?"

"Eigentlich führt es geradewegs zu einer Einladung."

"Einer Einladung?"

"Ja. Ich glaube, ich schulde dir ein Butterbier, und es ist höchste Zeit, dass ich diese Schuld einlöse. Und dieses Mal versteckst du dich nicht hinter irgend welchen Pflanzen, obwohl der Ecktisch sicher nett wäre."

"Was… was hast du gesagt?"

"Wir haben eine Menge zu besprechen, Severus, jetzt wo wir beide reden können."

"Ich… Nein, ich glaube nicht."

"Das ist schon in Ordnung. Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass du dich irrst."

_Finis_


End file.
